please_dont_find_this_or_look_at_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Greece's Next Top Model (season 1)
[[Greece's Next Top Model|''Greece's Next Top Model]], Cycle 1'' featured 18 contestants who live in Greece, live in nations bordering or close to Greece, or who have Greek heritage. This cycle featured contestants who were at least 165 cm (5 ft 5 in) and 16-26 years old. The winner of this cycle was 16 year-old Athina Nicolaide from Athens, Attica. Prizes The prizes for this cycle consisted of: * A modeling contract with Agencia Models in Athens. * An all-expense paid trip to New York City for the chance to be signed with IMG Models New York. * A makeup campaign with Revlon. * A cover and spread in Vogue Hellas. * A cash prize of €50,000. Locations * Athens, Episodes 1-6, 10-15 * Paris, Episodes 7-9 * Versailles, Episode 8 * Cape Town, Episode 13 * New York City, Episode 14 Episode summaries Episode 1 * First call-out: '''Artemis Gallou * '''Bottom two: '''Danai Giannopolous & Irida Floros * '''Eliminated: '''Irida Floros '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Evgenia Katsarou * '''Bottom two: '''Ismene Anagnou & Kyriaki Katsaros * '''Eliminated: '''Ismene Anagnou '''Episode 3 * First call-out: '''Sophia Ioannidis * '''Bottom two: Luljeta Shehu & Violeta Kefala * Eliminated: '''Luljeta Shehu '''Episode 4 * Quit: '''Artemis Gallou * '''First call-out: '''Athina Nicolaide * '''Bottom two: '''Alexandra Marinos & Vasi Souli * '''Eliminated: '''Vasi Souli '''Episode 5 * First call-out: '''Ariadni Verga * '''Bottom two: '''Louiza Matthaios & Sophia Ioannidis * '''Eliminated: '''Sophia Ioannidis '''Episode 6 * First call-out: '''Evgenia Katsarou * '''Bottom two: '''Danai Giannopolous & Kyriaki Katsaros * '''Eliminated: '''Kyriaki Katsaros * '''Eliminated outside of judging panel: '''Louiza Matthaios '''Episode 7 * First call-out: '''Violeta Kefala * '''Bottom two: '''Amalia Apostolou & Ariadni Verga * '''Eliminated: '''Amalia Apostolou '''Episode 8 * First call-out: '''Marianna Vassallou * '''Bottom two: '''Christina Megalos & Sofia Kara * '''Eliminated: '''Sofia Kara '''Episode 9 * First call-out: '''Christina Megalos * '''Bottom two: '''Alexandra Marinos & Evgenia Katsarou * '''Originally eliminated: '''Alexandra Marinos '''Episode 10 * First call-out: '''Evgenia Katsarou * '''Bottom two: '''Danai Giannopolous & Marianna Vassallou * '''Eliminated: '''Danai Giannopolous '''Episode 11 * First call-out: '''Marianna Vassallou * '''Bottom two: '''Ariadni Verga & Christina Megalos * '''Eliminated: '''Ariadni Verga '''Episode 12 * First call-out: '''Alexandra Marinos * '''Bottom two: '''Marianna Vassallou & Violeta Kefala * '''Eliminated: Violeta Kefala Episode 13 * First call-out: '''Athina Nicolaide & Christina Megalos * '''Bottom two: '''Alexandra Marinos & Evgenia Katsarou * '''Eliminated: '''Alexandra Marinos '''Episode 14 * First call-out: '''Christina Megalos * '''Bottom two: '''Evgenia Katsarou & Marianna Vassallou * '''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 15 * Final four: '''Athina Nicolaide, Christina Megalos, Evgenia Katsarou & Marianna Vassallou * '''Eliminated: '''Christina Megalos & Evgenia Katsarou * '''Final two: '''Athina Nicolaide & Marianna Vassallou * ''Greece's Next Top Model'':'' ''Athina Nicolaide Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order Contestant progress Photo shoot guide * '''Episode 1 photo shoot: '''Bikini shoot on the beach * '''Episode 2 photo shoot: '''Menswear/business suits * '''Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Haute couture in pairs * '''Episode 4 photo shoot: '''In an abandoned warehouse * '''Episode 5 photo shoot: '''Jet-setters in an airplane hangar * '''Episode 6 photo shoot: '''Imitating statues * '''Episode 7 photo shoot: '''With male models in Paris * '''Episode 8 photo shoot: '''Gold dresses in a palace in Versailles * '''Episode 9 photo shoot: '''Parisian couture on a boat * '''Episode 10 photo shoot: '''Natural beauty shots * '''Episode 11 photo shoot: '''Long dresses on a ladder * '''Episode 12 photo shoot: '''Androgyny * '''Episode 13 photo shoot: '''Love story on the beach in Cape Town * '''Episode 14 photo shoot: '''Streets of New York City * '''Episode 15 photo shoot: '''Vogue Hellas cover tries; Revlon makeup ads Notes